Mirando el ayer
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Severus Snape no creyó que esa conversación con su versión más joven pudiera cambiar su presente tanto, menos la forma en que dañaría a Lily.


**Mirando el ayer****Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Severos Snape llevó su mano hasta la frente para retirar el exceso de sudor y los cabellos que se habían quedado adheridos a su frente. Había pasado años trabajando en el desarrollo de esa poción y finalmente había obtenido el resultado que esperaba. Tomó una libreta negra y la abrazó con fuerza. Ese era el último ingrediente para su poción, el más importante y no quería deshacerse de ella pues se trataba de un regalo de Lily, el último que le había hecho.

Si esa libreta no fuera tan indispensable ni siquiera habría considerado usarla, pero era el motivo por el que no quería usarla era el mismo motivo por el que debía usarlo. Solo un objeto preservado con amor le permitiría acceder al pasado. Muchas veces lo intentó con objetos sin ningún apego emocional y en todos esos intentos el resultado fue el mismo.

Su mano tembló antes de dejar caer la libreta, si tenía éxito estaba seguro de que no la necesitaría pues tendría a la verdadera Lily a su lado. Muchas burbujas comenzaron a brotar del caldero y estas se elevaron unos pocos centímetros. Las burbujas se unieron hasta formar un rombo. Este no era demasiado grande, pero sí tenía el tamaño suficiente para pasar a través de él o tener una vista bastante amplia de lo que se encontraba al otro lado.

—Quiero ver a Severus Snape.

Las burbujas en el centro del rombo fueron tornándose transparentes y la figura de un Severus Snape adolescente comenzó a aparecer en su interior. Detrás del adolescente podía verse el tronco de un árbol y parte del lago. En el regazo del más joven se encontraba un libro de pociones avanzadas y en su mano una pluma con la que hacía varias anotaciones.

El adulto hizo varios hechizos para comprobar que estaba solo. No confiaba en muchas personas y ciertamente tenía más que un motivo para desconfiar de estudiantes y profesores. Lo que iba a hacer era arriesgado, nadie más debía enterarse, por su propia seguridad y la del mundo en general.

—Levanta la mirada de ese libro que tengo un importante mensaje para ti —fueron las palabras del mayor. No tenía ni el tiempo ni el deseo de ser amable, ni siquiera con su versión más joven.

Al principio el adolescente se mostró confundido. Restregó sus ojos cómo si eso bastará para borrar la imagen de si versión más joven. Después de unos pocos segundos se mostró enojado y desconfiado.

—Buen intento, Potter, pero no soy tan ingenuo como para caer en una trampa cómo esa.

—No soy Potter.

—¿Black? Te creí más original.

—Soy tú, pero unos años en el futuro y antes de que me interrumpas, sí, puedo probarlo. Remus Lupin es un hombro lobo, pero se mantiene bajo control gracias a la poción multiusos que tú le suministras. Albus te prohibió trabajar en la creación de nuevos hechizos y pociones desde ese experimento fallido que nos hizo terminar en la enfermería con el cuerpo cubierto de llagas y no está nada feliz con nuestros hechizos ofensivos, dice que son muy peligrosos y oscuros. No le hicimos caso, de hecho me estoy comunicando contigo con una poción de mi creación. Acostumbramos firmar bajo el seudónimo de Príncipe Mestizo ¿Es necesario que diga algo más?

—No, te creo —Severos sabía que decía la verdad, a esa edad dominaba la oclumancia y la información que le dio era demasiado personal, cosas que solo él conocía y sabía serían suficientes para convencerse a sí mismo —. Supongo que no estás allí para rememorar los buenos recuerdos ¿o me equivoco? —comentó el menor de manera sarcástica.

—Nunca llames a Lily sangre sucia —el mayor prefirió ignorar el tono de voz de su contraparte más joven, no solo por el limitado tiempo con el que contaba sino por la certeza de que nada consiguiría explicando las cosas o teniendo tacto —, y sí vas a elegir un bando, que sea el de ella.

—¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más trascendental, algo que justifique el esfuerzo y las reglas que estás rompiendo.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero es todo lo que puedes saber, de momento —contrario a sus palabras, el tono de voz que el adulto usaba era bastante cortante, era el mismo que usaba cuando se dirigía a un estudiante de Gryffindor que confundía los ingredientes de una poción.

El adolescente gruñó a modo de respuesta, pero eso le bastó al mayor para saber que su mensaje había sido recibido y aceptado, después de todo era él mismo con quien estaba hablando.

Las burbujas que formaban el portal al pasado comenzaron a deshacerse. Severus no hizo nada para evitarlo. No había nada más que quisiera decir y confiaba en que su versión más joven sabría que hacer, especialmente que él no sacaría a Lily de su vida. Cuando salió de su despacho, sabía que se enfrentaría a un presente diferente, pero no imaginó las consecuencias que tendrían su pequeña conversación consigo mismo.

Cuando estaba por salir de su despecho y dar la primera lección del día fue que notó algo diferente de lo normal. El fenómeno tan solo duró unos segundos, pero la sensación que le dejó fue bastante fuerte cómo para no poder negar la veracidad de dicho fenómeno.

Se acercó a la pared detrás de él, buscando al perro negro que creyó ver pintado en las paredes. A pesar de que no encontró nada la sensación de intranquilidad no lo abandonó en un largo tiempo. Cada vez que intentaba convencerse de que solo había sido su imaginación, esa figura volvía a aparecer en el rabillo del ojo, siempre en el rabillo del ojo y desapareciendo en el momento en que se volteaba.

La primera lección del día era con los alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Cuando se sentó en su escritorio sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Harry Potter no se encontraba al lado de sus amigos. Se dijo que le quitaría algunos puntos a su casa y que, en caso de que se quejara, lo castigaría.

—Longbotton ¿Qué ingredientes necesito para la preparación de la poción Oculus?

—Ajenjo, mandrágora cocida, agua cristalizada y...

Neville calló de pronto. Hasta ese momento parecía saber la respuesta, pero por la forma en que se veía era bastante evidente que no podía recordar el último ingrediente. Severus casi sintió pena por él, podía ver lo mucho que se había esforzado, pero sabía que debía ser el profesor malvado, ese del que nadie cuestionaría su lealtad para con los mortífagos cuando llegara el momento. Sin contar que parte de él lo culpaba por la muerte de Lily, aunque otra, más débil, le decía que ese sentimiento no tenía razón de ser.

—Polvo de cuerno de unicornio. Supongo que fue demasiado de mi parte esperar que unos incompetentes pudieran memorizar cuatro ingredientes.

Severus escuchó a Draco murmurar algo que sonó como "la verdadera pregunta es cómo sobrevivió" y aunque le pareció extraño no hizo ningún comentario. No solo por el hecho de que tendría que bajarle puntos a Slytherin sino que pondría en evidencia su ignorancia sobre el tema y eso podría delatar su intervención en el tiempo.

También notó varias miradas posadas sobre él, especialmente de Gryffindors. No le afectaron, era el tipo de miradas que estaba acostumbrado a recibir y no se quejaba de ello, pues parte de él creía que las merecía, la misma parte que lo hizo crear una poción para acceder al pasado y decirse a sí mismo que no debía insultar a Lily. También notó que nadie hizo nada por defender al joven mago y eso sí le pareció un tanto extraño.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad. Severus le quitó varios puntos a Gryffindor y se le dio otros a Slytherin, pero no pudo dejar de sentir que había algo extraño en ese salón. Se dijo que debía ser la ausencia de Harry y la certeza de que estaría haciendo de las suyas. El saber que Sirius estaba en contacto con él hacía que sus sospechas aumentarán y sus recuerdos de su época de estudiante regresaran.

Una fuerte punzada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Recordó a James reclamarle por algo. No podía recordar el motivo, pero el que estuviera llorando e insultandolo era suficiente para saber que no se trataba de una de sus acostumbradas discusiones. Intentó recordar de dónde provenía ese recuerdo sin obtener ningún resultado. Lo único que logró fue que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

Harry Potter nunca se presentó a la lección y ninguno de sus amigos parecía preocupado por ello. Eso le hizo sospechar a Severos que el joven mago debía tener algo en mente y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era algo peligroso. Consideró hacer un comentario mordaz sobre su ausencia, idea que descartó al considerar que eso podría advertirle de sus sospechas por lo que simplemente dejó que Ron y Hermione se marcharan.

No fue a la enfermería. Su cabeza le dolía y mucho, pero contaba con pociones para la ocasión. Tomó una y en segundos comenzó a sentirse mejor. Pensó en ese recuerdo, cada vez más convencido de que no era suyo y trató de dar con su origen. No había visto nada diferente, pero quizás su intromisión cambió el pasado y el dolor que experimentó era su cabeza tratando de asimilar la nueva línea temporal.

Mentalmente se dijo que visitaría a Lily cuanto antes. El profesor de pociones estaba seguro de que su versión más joven siguió su consejo y logró conservar la amistad de Lily. Pensar en su primer y único amor con vida hizo que sintiera una felicidad bastante grande en su interior.

Un nuevo grupo entró a clases, en esa ocasión eran los de primer año y Severus notó algo en lo que no pudo dejar de notar. Uno de los niños, el más pequeño, se parecía mucho a Harry Potter, pero no podía ser él. Su edad era diferente y no tenía el color verde que tanto amaba en los ojos de Lily. Revisó la lista y comprobó sus sospechas, era Potter, pero no Evans.

Una parte de él se sintió feliz de que su amiga de la infancia no se casara con James Potter, pero otra le decía que eso no era señal de que correspondiera sus sentimientos y el recuerdo que no sentía como suyo regresó a su mente. Lo descartó con rapidez diciéndose que nunca haría algo que dañara a Lily, mas un recuerdo que sí sentía como propio lo hizo detenerse, era la mirada de Lily cuando decidió que no podían seguir siendo amigos.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca y leer sobre la historia moderna de la magia. Esperaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado tanto cómo para que los libros también lo hicieran, pero también sabía que era la única forma de averiguarlo. Los recuerdos estaban en su mente, pero acceder a ellos no era fácil, incluso descartando los terribles dolores de cabeza que los acompañaba. Hablar con alguien ni siquiera era una alternativa, de hacerlo inevitablemente terminaría hablando de su conversación con su versión más joven.

Encontrar que Neville era el elegido no le sorprendió. Incluso sin su intervención la profecía debió llegar a oídos de Voldemort y sin Harry Potter, no había otra opción. Leyó varios artículos en los que se cuestionaban la forma en que Neville sobrevivió, incluso ser comparado con un squid, pero nada más. Leer sobre cómo recuperó la piedra Filosofal le resultó extraño, hasta que recordó a cierta alumna suya que estaba sentada al lado de Neville y que en más de una ocasión había ayudado a Harry. El resto de la historia era la misma que él recordaba.

Un nuevo recuerdo llegó a su mente. Era él leyendo una carta. En esta se leía la siguiente frase "Slytherin se cobra las traiciones con sangre". Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Severus al reconocer el mechón de cabello rojizo pegado a la carta. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en corregir el daño que le hizo a Lily que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Pretender que nada había pasado fue realmente complicado para él. No tuvo que fingir felicidad, nunca sonreía así que sus estudiantes no encontraron nada extraño en él, pero por dentro se sentía como si estuviera desmoranandose. No era la primera vez que lidiar con la muerte de Lily, pero el dolor que sentía era tan grande cómo el primer día. El sentimiento de pérdida nunca había desaparecido y la culpa no era menor. Ya sea por hablar de la profecía con la persona equivocada o vincularse con mortífagos le era imposible no sentirse responsable.

Intentó actuar cómo siempre. No fue más gruñón de lo normal aunque deseaba compartir un poco del dolor que sentía ni probó con ser amable a pesar de que una parte de él quería hacerlo y anhelaba convertirse en alguien del que Lily estuviera orgulloso, hacer de su vida un homenaje a la mujer que amó.

Los dolores de cabeza no fueron frecuentes, pero sí dolorosos. Cada uno de estos estaba acompañado de un recuerdo, muchas veces breve y en ocasiones le resultaba imposible poder descifrarlo. Sabía que Neville era el elegido, pero dudaba que le sirviera saber cómo lo humilló el primer día de un modo similar al que hizo con Potter, con él no usó el lenguaje de las flores para decirle que extrañaba a Lily. Menos le interesaba saber de la boda de James Potter, pero para su mala fortuna esos recuerdos seguían llegando a su mente sin que él pudiera controlarlos.

Cuando Dumbledore lo llamó a su despacho supo de inmediato que él lo sabía y se reclamó por no haberlo sospechado. Pocas cosas, por no decir ninguna, pasaban sin que Dumbledore estuviera enterado y dudaba que esa fuera la ocasión.

—¿Un caramelo de limón? —le ofreció el director.

Severus lo aceptó, más que hambre o antojo lo que deseaba era algo que lo distrayera. Se sentía como un adolescente que ha cometido una travesura y parte de él sabía que lo que hizo fue peor. Intentó tragar, el dulce se sentía cómo una piedra en su garganta. Fue en ese momento que notó algo inusual en la esquina. Era una sombra amorfa que parecía seguirlo y que le generaba una sensación de terror que en muy pocas ocasiones había experimentado.

—Te he notado algo extraño —continuó hablando el director —. ¿Algún motivo en especial?

—No use legemerancia conmigo, no soy un estudiante.

—Y sin embargo te comportas cómo uno —Dumbledore parecía un poco irrutado, Severus no sabía si era por lo que dijo sobre la Legemerancia o por algún motivo más. Tratándose de Dumbledore cualquier cosa era posible.

—Solo es un dolor de cabeza, ya sabe, por el estrés de lidiar con niños incapaces de seguir una simple orden.

Dumbledore lo observó por unos segundos que le resultaron eternos. Severus comenzó a plantearse sobre hablarle de su intromisión al pasado y si era sensato deshacerlo. Sabía que no podría contactarse después de la muerte de Lily, el odio que se tenía era demasiado grande para escucharse y dudaba que un giratiempo pudiera evitar lo que hizo al ser un momento que probablemente pasó y que nunca ocurrió en realidad.

Al final fue Severus quien cedió. Odiaba a James, pero más que Lily muriera y si podía hacer algo para que tuviera unos años más de vida y fuera feliz, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, sin importar las consecuencias o el dolor que pudiera causarle. Le contó al director sobre la poción que había creado y también sobre lo que hizo. Le habló sobre sus recuerdos e incluso de los planes que tenía para detener a Voldemort, pues en su línea temporal, por más que el Ministerio de Magia tratara de negarlo, era un hecho que Voldemort había regresado.

—Interesante —fue la respuesta de Dumbledore y Severus pudo notar enojo impregnado en sus palabras.

Su voz y su mirada eran las mismas que le había dedicado el fatídico día en que Lily murió y él decidió confesarle todo lo que había hecho. En ese momento no esperaba que Dumbledore lo ayudara a evitar Azkaban, e incluso deseaba que lo encerraran o morir, deseaba tanto poder expiar sus pecados y consideraba que esa expira la única forma de hacerlo.Severus también se sentía como expiar rasero día, pero había un sentimiento mucho más intenso. El odio.

—Podríamos usar esa poción para estudiar el pasado —continuó hablando Dumbledore —, ver lo que hizo Voldemort para llegar al poder y usarlo para detenerlo. Pero primero hay que deshacer lo que hiciste.

—Podrías contactar con tu versión más joven un minuto después de que le das tu mensaje del futuro y emplear un Obliviate. De ese modo no se crearía una paradoja ni se modificaría el pasado.

Severus Snape ya había considerado esa opción y también la había descartado.

—La única forma de acceder a ese tiempo es con un objeto preservado con amor y aún así no puedo definir el momento exacto en que se establece la conexión.

—Buscaré una forma de revertir el daño, mientras usaré la poción para estudiar al joven Tom.

Los siguientes días, Severus los dedicó a preparar la poción. El objeto preservado por amor se le fue entregado por Dumbledore y aunque Severus tuvo curiosidad, no preguntó por el origen del mismo. Trabajar en la poción y encontrar una forma de salvar a Lily era cada vez más difícil por sus frecuentes dolores de cabeza. Fueron muchos los cambios que provocó y su cuerpo tenía problemas lidiando con las dos consciencias, producto de dos líneas temporales diferentes, que lo habitaban.

Severus se dijo que no había hecho nada malo y que solo quiso remediar expiar todo el daño que le hizo a una amiga, que expiar el verdadero culpable era Voldemort y que si él nunca hubiera existido, los mortífagos tampoco lo harían y no habría perdido a Lily. Estudiar el pasado podía servir, pero lo que el profesor de pociones quería era asesinar a quien culpaba por todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en su vida.

Esas creaturas que lo acechaban desde las esquinas no ayudaban mucho. Cada vez las sentía más cerca de él y con ello sentía como su cordura le era arrebatada. Dormir le era prácticamente imposible. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, sentía como las fauces de esas creaturas, si es que tenían, se cerraban en torno a él.

Saber qué eran no lo hacía sentir mejor. Durante horas estuvo investigando en la biblioteca y solo fue hasta que consultó el tan temido necronomicon que encontró la respuesta. Al cambiar el tiempo había hecho que pudieran dar con su paradero. Con los giratiempos ese riesgo no existía pues solo se podía retroceder horas y muchas veces esos viajes estaban destinados a ser, pero lo que él había hecho iba más allá de todo lo permitido y sabía que de volver a hacerlo no tendría oportunidad de escapar.

Lo único que lo hacía no desistir de su plan era el recuerdo de Lily. Morir no le parecía tan terrible si con ello podía salvar a su única amiga y a la mujer que más amaba. La certeza de que, sin importar lo que haga, no hay posibilidad de retroceder también es algo que ejerce cierta influencia en él, no demasiado grande. Desde años atrás Severus Snape estaba consciente de que no sobrevivía a la batalla contra Voldemort y ciertamente no le importaba.

Cuando llegó el día de conectar con el pasado lanzó un Aveda Kedavra a través de la grieta que separaba ambas líneas temporales, apagando la vida de un joven Tom Riddle antes de que se convirtiera en el temible mago oscuro que había aterrorizado al mundo mágico por completo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver las consecuencias de ese hechizo, pero sí tuvo la seguridad de que eran grandes, porque los Perros de Tindalos lograron dar con su paradero.


End file.
